tdbigbrotherfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:XxLucinaFTWxX/Total Drama Revenge of The Island Do-Over episode 1
Chris:Welcome to a brand new season of Total Drama, fourteen all new contestants are here to prove that they have what it takes to win a million dallors. *they are flying in though boots* Jo's Confessinal:Yeah I seen Total Drama before and I thought that was easy. I'm tough I can deal with Chris and all his crazy twists. I'm here to win a million dallors and nothing will get into my way. Sam's Confessinal:I love video games, and I can just picture all the games you buy with a milliion dallors. Zoey's Confessinal:I am a total drama super fan. I studyied every episode. I don't have a whole lot of friends in life but being on the island here. I might be able to finally make some. Chris:they come from all walks of life. Dakota's Confessinal:yeah I'm rich so what? I'm here to help my furter modeling carrer. Cameron's Confessinal:this my first time out of the buuble. Am I nevous about it. Yes? But I need to do something. Scott's Confessinal:I'm from a farm but trust me. being a farmer isn't all pretty. You gotta get dirty and you need to get dirty to win this game. Chris:Everybody ready to get started? Everyone:YES! Chris:okay let spilt up into teams. Brick's Confessinal:Chris spilts up into teams and I for one am exicted. Chris:Anne Maria,Jo,Brick,Cameron,Zoey,Mike, and Mary you guys are the rats. Jo's Confessinal:So I look over at my team and I Notice that we got the buble boy. Are you kidding me? How will we ever win with him there. Chris:Meanwhile Dawn,Scott,Dakota,Lightning,Staci,B, and Sam are the maggots, get to your new homes. Maggots Lightning:Guys we need to sha-build this shelter. Staci:My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great Sister invited shelters, yeah before that people just slepth outside. Sam:That is nice staci. Scott:I'll go get started on the selter. Sam's Confessinal:there is no doubt that I am one of the biggest people out here I need to get some protecting. *Lightning,B,Scott, and Dawn are building the shelter while dakota is tanning* Dakota:What? I need to look for the cameras. Scott:So Staci I was thinking why not me and you to the end? Staci:My great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grea great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grea great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grea great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great great Grandma inveted allaince, yeah before that it was just everyone for themselfs. Sam:So you're in? Staci:yes. Sam's Confessinal:I feel like I can really trust Staci. She good people and I feel like that we could get far together. Staci's Confessinal:Sam seems nice, but I gotta do what is best for my game. Maggots Brick's Confessinal:I was kind of a natural born leader. I think I can get this tribe into top shape. Brick:okay guys, we are gonna build this shelter. Jo's Confessinal:Nobody tells me what to do. Jo:Are we going to have an issue here? I lead this tribe and that is final. Brick:Okay mah! Jo:Okay then, now let start building this shelter. Zoey:Oh sounds fun! *they build it* day 2 Anne Maria's Confessinal:That was the worst night of sleep I ever I had in my life. I hate it here. There no food this is way to tough. Zoey:Hey Anne Maria how are you doing? Anne Maria:Not great. Zoey:Awe I'm sorry. Anne Maria:GET OFF ME. Zoey's Confessinal:I wanna be friends with Anne Maria but she is pushing me away. Anne Maria's Confessinal:Zoey seems so fake. I hate fake people *put on hairspray* Anne Maria:I LOST MY EARRING. Jo:Um what? Anne Maria:I lost it. Anne Maria's Confessnial:I lost my earring and I'm pretty sure that fake Zoey stole it. Anne Maria:*to everyone* Zoey stole my earring. Anne Maria's Confessinal:I'm gonna give her the benafits of the doubt but she is shady. Zoey's Confessinal:So anne maria is going around telling people I stole her earring? I decieded that i should talk to her about it. Zoey:Anne I did take it. Anne Maria:Hmmmm sure okay. That a lie but okay. Zoey:I'm telling the turth. Anne Maria:Sure girl sure. Anne Maria's Confessinal:She dare tell me that she didn't steal it. that just proved to me that she is a lair Maggots Dawn:what cute animals. Challenge Chris:Okay today challenge is to swim across the island. B:*gods and wins for his tribe* Chris:Maggots win, Bass are going to tribal. Rats Mike's Confessinal:I have MPD it is hard to live with. Mal:DIE. Chester:shut up you crazy kids. Manitoba:ey mates. Slytanla:I have such a grace. Vito:who wants some of this? Anne Maria:Me Zoey:what is wrong with him? Mary:Oh he has Mutifpul personaity disorder. Zoey:He does? Mary:Yes. Zoey's Confessinal:OMG I love oddsball. Plus Mike is hot, Mike's Confessinal:Zoey is a cutie. Zoey:Okay we need to work together. Cameron:Can I work you guys to? Zoey:sure. final 3 right here. All in! Cameron's Confessinal:this is great I'm already out of this buble my parents will be so proud of me. Zoey:Okay but we need to vote out Anne Maria. Zoey's Confessinal:Anne has been making lies about me and I need her out. Jo's Confessinal:so i work over and see an allainice of three that needs to be spilt. Jo:Okay guys we need to get them out. Mary:Okay but listen here. Anne doesn't do anything around camp, is lazy, and start fights we can deal with them later. Jo:I guess you are right. Mary's Confessinal:There are both advantages and Disadvantages of spilting up the three or keeping them. The thing is Anne Maria is a loss cannon and if we don't deal with her now she might be unstopable. tribal Chris:I'll go tally the votes. First vote:Zoey . . . . . . Chris:Anne Maria . . . . . . . Chris:Anne Maria . .. . . . ... . . Chris:Anne Maria . . . . . . . .. . Chris:Cameron . . . . . . . . . Chris:Cameron that 3 votes Anne, 2 votes Cam, 1 vote Zoey one vote left. . . . . . . . . Chris:first person voted off . . . . . . . Chris:Cameron. there is a tie and we will revote Anne Maria and Cameron can't vote everyone else will vote for one of the three. Mike:*holds up Anne Maria* You need to go. Chris:first vote. . . . Anne Maria . . . . . Cameron. . . . . . Anne maria. . . . . . Cameron Chris:2 votes Anne, 2 cameron one vote left. . . . . Chris:first person voted off Cameron. Votes: Anne:Cam,Mike,Zoey Zoey:Anne Cameron:Mary,Brick,Jo Revote Anne:Mary,Mike Cameron:Brick,Jo,Zoey Category:Blog posts